Revisited
by Chfan
Summary: Calvin's life flashes before his eyes during a skydiving mishap. R&R, K for an incomplete swear.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: During a skydiving mishap, Calvin's life flashes before his eyes.

A/N: Hi again, sorry about the massive holdup on any stories of mine, I'm really lazy- _Imeanbusy_. Here's a oneshot.

-----------------------------------

_I don't know how I got here on this plane. The door is open. I'm all set with my parachute and everything, but I don't know how this works. I don't even remember convincing Mom to sign me up for skydiving lessons._

The man near the open door pushed Calvin out without Calvin expecting it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Calvin screamed as he fell from 2,000 feet.

"USE YOUR PARACHUTE!" Hobbes yelled.

"WHAT?"  
"PARACHUTE!"  
"PARAKEET?"

"NO!"

"THE STRING?"  
"YES! BUT WAIT, NOT Y-"

Calvin pulled the string on his parachute, but it was too early, and it ripped to pieces.

"Oh, sh-"

"CAAALVIN!" Hobbes screamed, trying to extend his hand so that Calvin could grab it.

However, it was too late.

Calvin fell screaming.

"AAAAGH!"

Everything went black.

-----------------------------------

Calvin woke up in a black room. A spotlight seemed to be shining down on him.

"Where am I?"

Suddenly, another spotlight was turned on over a small projector hooked to a VCR.

A third shone down on a large screen.

"Hmm…" Calvin said, pressing PLAY.

A light came out onto the screen, and it was so beautiful that Calvin wanted to jump in.

And so he did.

-----------------------------------

Calvin fell onto a very large bed.

Suddenly, blue bars rose up around the bed, forming a crib.

Calvin had no idea where he was, but did not try to find out.

Instead, he watched as his mom and dad entered the room.

"Iz Calvin a cute baby? Yes he is! Abbudda-budda-budda!" his mom blubbered.

"_Baby talk._" Calvin thought. "_I must be a baby_."

Before anything else could happen, the room began to swim before his eyes.

The light fixture on the ceiling appeared to dissolve, and turned into a yellow balloon.

It read _Happy First Birthday, Calvin! _

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Calvin, happy birthday to you!" his mom and dad sang.

"Blow out the candle, honey!" his mom said in a singsong voice.

"You can do it!" his dad urged.

Instead of blowing out the candle, Calvin held it by the unlit side and threw it at Dad.

His shirt caught fire.

"AAAUGH!" Calvin's dad fell to the floor, attempting to stop, drop and roll.

Mom buried her head in her hands.

-----------------------------------

Calvin's mom and dad sat at the table with Calvin, who was now 3.

"Can you say 'Mommy'?" his mom cooed.

"Can you say 'Daddy'?" his dad cooed.

Calvin just sat there.

His dad sighed.

"It's no use. He won't talk."

"Maybe…"

Calvin mom went upstairs and came down with a toy tiger.

"I bought this for him a few days ago, but didn't get the chance to give it to him."

She handed Calvin the toy.

Calvin's mom and dad watched Calvin as he opened his mouth to say something.

He uttered one word:

"Hobbes!"

Calvin's mom and dad looked at each other.

"Hobbes, Hobbes, Hobbes, Hobbes, Hobbes!"

They both turned back to Calvin.

"But can you say 'Mommy'?"

"But can you say 'Daddy'?"

"Fine. Mommy. Daddy. Whatever."

He hugged Hobbes.

-----------------------------------

From then on, Calvin had never let go of Hobbes, and never stopped jabbering.

One day, Calvin was riding in the cart at the supermarket, holding Hobbes tight.

Mom turned the corner, and Calvin noticed an aisle with a bunch of toy trucks.

The advertisement read "DESTRUCTION!"

Calvin immediately wanted it.

"Destwuction!" Calvin said, pointing to the sign.

"No, Calvin."

"DESTWUCTION!" he yelled.

"Calvin, you already have Hobbes as a toy."

"No! I want DESTWUCTION! I hate Hobbes!" He threw Hobbes across the market.

Calvin's mom went to get it, but turned the corner and found a large stack of toy tigers.

"_Sigh…_"

-----------------------------------

After a time, Calvin, now six, forgot about Hobbes, but later decided to catch a new tiger.

"So long, Dad, I'm off to check my tiger trap!"

He found a tiger in it and brought him inside to "stuff" him.

"What's your name, anyway?" Calvin asked him.

"Hobbes."

"Hobbes?"

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Hobbes!"

Calvin hugged him.

"I missed you."

"I did too."

"C'mon, we've got a lot of catching up to do!"

They ran outside, and so began a new chapter in Calvin's life.

-----------------------------------

Calvin came back to Earth as he plummeted to his doom.

"AAAAGGGHHH-"

BANG!

Calvin awoke with a start, still screaming.

"Hobbes, wake up! I just relived my life in a dream I had!"

"Ugh…Calvin, six years is nothing in the celestial sense." Hobbes said groggily.

Calvin shrugged and fell back asleep, in silent agreement.

**The End**

A/N: Did you like it? Read and review, if you will…


	2. UPDATE

**Note: **This is not a new chapter for Revisited. It is…howyousay…a bonus chapter! Kind of. Sort of. DON'T KILL ME!

Some stories of mine for Danny Phantom are in the planning phase. And by "planning phase", I mean I don't know the title yet, barely know the subject, and it's probably coming out in 2009. But, before you start throwing full wine bottles at your computer screen, let me offer this:

For all you fans of my work (yeah right) there's a trailer for my new upcoming C&H (that's Calvin and Hobbes for all you Induhviduals out there) story. If you just want to know what it is and when, there's a device called a scroll button you might be interested in. Call your computer company for details! (Note: Your CD drive is not a cup holder.)

Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing my stories, especially Swing123, who was generous enough to let me use Socrates in Freedom of the Press. I know that you've heard this about a frooglepoopillion times, garfieldodie, but it would be awesome if you reviewed one of my stories. I live off of reviews, I tells ya…

Hope you enjoy this next story, and I'll see you soon. Hope I'm doin' a great jaerb!


End file.
